


Play It Cool

by TaoHan0502



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gang Violence, Gangster Lee Jihoon, Gangsters, M/M, Student Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoHan0502/pseuds/TaoHan0502
Summary: There's something about you“Don’t wanna dance?” The boy said, voice airy and light for someone with such a cold stare. Soonyoung finally noticed he had stopped moving, starting to sway again. He did want to dance with the boy in front of him, he wanted to dance a lot. The boy chuckled, bringing Soonyoung in even closer. “I like the way you dance.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is currently on ongoing story. i feel like every time I try to do something, it spirals into something else, so sorry if It doesn't have a lot of gang stuff in the beginning. But I assure you it'll get messy eventually- argh I really suck at angst though. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Soonyoung shouldered off his bag onto his bed, sighing in relief. It almost felt like he was taking off all of his burdens- almost. He knew he still had homework to do and an essay he should really look over, but it was a Friday night and he really just wanted to kick back and relax. But he didn’t want to do it alone.

“Minghao! Let’s go out tonight!” He whined, staring across the room to where his roomate sat. He glanced up from his textbook, not at all in the mood to go out.

“I’ve got a test on Monday.” Minghao countered, looking back at his textbook.. Soonyoung pouted, rushing over to him and snatching the book out of his hands. “Hey!” He shouted, lunging forward for his book. “Give it back.”

“Oh come on, it’s one night, you’ve still got the entire weekend to study. Can’t you please just go out with me this one night?!” He pleaded, determined to get his fun night out even if it meant dragging Minghao out by the legs. Minghao huffed, knowing full well that Soonyoung would convince him one way or another. He crossed his arms, caving.

“Fine, but you have to help me study tomorrow.” Soonyoung was content with the offer, nodding as he smiled wide. “And buy me lunch.” Damn was Minghao sneaky.

 

An hour later, the pair was ready for a night on the town, going downtown to the club. Ever since Soonyoung was of age, he went out clubbing, the dance floor always a much needed escape. He hadn’t gotten to do a lot of dancing since the semester started. Minghao liked to dance too, but he was more tame about it, only really dancing until after a few drinks flood his body. Soonyoung was practically a dancing machine from the second he entered the club, heavy bass flooding his system.

“I’m going to get a drink.” Minghao shouted over the music, already making a beeline to the bar. Soonyoung went straight to the middle of the dance floor, letting the music carry through him and his dancing. He let his hips run wild, arms raised as the beat dropped. His heart was already thumping and they had just arrived. It was going to be a great night.

Time ceased to exist while he was on the floor, and the more he danced the less awareness he had of his surroundings, it wasn’t until he felt a pair of hands on his waist that he was brought back, turning to see the culprit. He was then face to face with a short boy, black hair falling in his eyes as his gaze pierced Soonyoung. Soonyoung was entranced by his very hard gaze, hips slowing on their own accord. The boy smirked, moving closer.

“Don’t wanna dance?” The boy said, voice airy and light for someone with such a cold stare. Soonyoung finally noticed he had stopped moving, starting to sway again. He did want to dance with the boy in front of him, he wanted to dance a lot. The boy chuckled, bringing Soonyoung in even closer. “I like the way you dance.” He complimented, eyes doing a onceover of his body. Soonyoung flushed, not really good with appraisal. It had been a long time since someone liked the way he danced, heck it’d been a long time since he danced with someone. The boy was very adamant about seeing more of his moves, moving along to the beat as Soonyoung tried to do. He was feeling even more shy as he kept meeting the guy’s gaze, him seemingly wanting to eat Soonyoung alive. It was too much for him and he hadn’t even had anything to drink. “You here alone?” It was almost like magic, Minghao finding him at that exact moment.

“It’s getting late. We should go.” He whispered into his ear, eyes raking over the short boy. “He’s not coming back with you.” The comment caused Soonyoung to blush, thumping the boy’s side before leaving the shorter boy’s grip. The short boy was disappointed. 

“I have to get back, my roommate will have a fit if I don’t.” He smiled apologetically and left without another glance, sad himself that he never even got the boy’s name.


	2. 2

On his way to his Economics class on Monday, Soonyoung was intercepted by two strangers. Both were taller than him, looming over him with wicked smiles. It made him feel uneasy.

“Kwon.” Said one, caramel hair swept to one side.

“Soonyoung.” Said the other, black permed hair fluffy on his head. They appeared to know him, but he didn’t have a clue who they were. 

“Yes?” Sly smirks covered their faces.

“Grab him.” Then he was lifted into the air, carried away through the courtyard as he thrashed for freedom. The early morning meant less passerbyers, no one there to witness the scene as he was eventually stuffed into a car that drove away as soon as the door shut. Once in the car, he was face to face with the short boy from Friday, same smirk set on his features.

“I finally found you.” He said, eyes boring into Soonyoung’s soul. Soonyoung hadn’t thought he’d see his gaze again, but here he was, pretty much kidnapping him and he had no idea why.

“You were looking for me?” It was the first thought that came to mind.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the night we danced together.” He informed, nonchalantly placing his head on his hand. “Was a little hard without a name, but I know people.” A strange thing to say really, but Soonyoung was more curious than ever now.

“Can I know your name?” Soonyoung had to know the name of the beautiful man before him. The man leaned forward, asking for his hand. Hesitantly, Soonyoung gave it to him, the boy pressing a firm kiss to his knuckles.

“Lee Jihoon, a pleasure to formally introduce ourselves.” He’s looking at him with such a charming face, Soonyoung could only blush. “Now, I’ve got something to ask of you.” Soonyoung watched as Jihoon leaned back, snapping his fingers and being presented with a bouquet. He handed them to Soonyoung. “I want to ask if you’d like to be my boyfriend.” The flowers were great and all, but this was too perplexing. Soonyoung met Jihoon’s eye.

“You want me to be your boyfriend? But we’ve only just met.” Soonyoung had hesitations. As charming as he found Jihoon, there wasn’t much he knew about him. (Like why he felt the need to drag him off campus.) Jihoon shrugged.

“I intend to have you no matter what you say now.” He leaned in again. “Be advised, I’m very good at getting what I want.” His tone was firm and Soonyoung could believe it. He believed the boy before him was powerful. His whole demeanor screamed it. 

“So I can think about it?” Jihoon seemed to want to object, but he thought better of it.

“I suppose that’s fine. I’ll give you three days to think it over.” He sighed, halting the car. He tugged at the collar of his button up. A chain was then in view, Jihoon slipping it off with ease. He fit it around Soonyoung’s neck, the boy glancing down at the dog tags now around his neck. “Keep this on you while you think about, it’ll make it easier to find you later.” The caramel haired man swung the door open, exiting with Soonyoung in tow. Just as fast as he’d been taken, he was abandoned on the corner of the street, unaware of where he even was. The dog tags sat heavy around his neck.


	3. 3

 

His hand went to the dog tags that night, rethinking the conversation he had with Jihoon in the car. He seemed determined to make him his boyfriend. Soonyoung was flattered, of course he was, but a part of him felt things were too fast. What need did Jihoon see in asking him so out of the blue? Couldn’t he have tried courting him. It seemed like the most logical thing. He could have taken his time with it, maybe a month or two before he was having them go steady. But not even one night together and he was asking for commitment. It was odd to say the least.

 

He heaved a great sigh, the sound grabbing Minghao’s attention. “What’s up with you?”

 

“Do you remember the guy I was dancing with Friday night?”

 

“The short one, yeah. There wasn’t much too him- Ow!” Soonyoung had flung a pillow at his roommate. Known of him for one day and already starting with the short jokes. Soonyoung went over to his roommate, brandishing the dog tags Jihoon had given him. Minghao’s eyes went wide. “Where’d you get this?!” He reached for them, eyes raking over the inscription and feeling the cool metal between his fingers. “Do you have any idea who these belong to?” 

 

“Lee Jihoon?” He offered because Minhgao’s reaction threw him off.

 

“Don’t you know who he is!?” Again, Soonyoung was left without a clue. “He’s the notorious gangster with the bad reputation! He once killed a man for giving him a funny look.” Soonyoung made a funny face.

 

“You’re telling me the guy you just made a short joke about is a gangster?” At that, Minghao’s eyes were wide as saucers.

 

“THAT WAS HIM?” He jumped off his bed, opening his laptop and pulling up a search engine. “No way that was him.”  He seemed to really want to believe it. He typed for a few minutes, clicking his mouse pad before a gasp escaped his lips. “IT IS! IT IS HIM!” The picture Soonyoung was met with was of Jihoon, dressed in black suit, but with lighter hair. He was surrounded by the two strangers from earlier as well as three other men who made up his tail. Soonyoung read the title of the article out loud.

 

“ _ Gang Leader Found Innocent on the Charge of Tax Evasion _ . Well guess we know he does his taxes.” Minghao smacked his arm, Soonyoung hissing. “Hey, no need to hit.” 

 

“This man is trouble, I can’t believe that was him.” Minghao said, still confused. “I’d only heard stories. A man with a haunting glare, one so deadly it could kill.”  Soonyoung thought back to his features at the night of the club, somewhat remnant of that. But he had something else in his eyes that night. Something like lust. Soonyoung shook his head. “I would have never imagined someone of that stature could be so frightening.”  This time Soonyoung hit Minghao.

 

“Look maybe we have it twisted, maybe he’s not all that bad?” Soonyoung wanted a reason to believe that Jihoon was not as maleficent as Minghao seemed to think he was. He was a little cold, Soonyoung could give him that, but he didn’t seem like the type to brutally murder. Soonyoung was just so confused.

 

“Whatever the case, I don’t think you should get involved.”  Minghao warned, shutting his laptop and picking up his wallet. “Now, I’m craving a burger- want to come with me?” Soonyoung thought Minghao had a point, but another part of him was curious, wondered a lot about Jihoon and what it all meant. Was he really a gang leader? And if he was, why did he want to date him? Jihoon could have anybody, what was so special about him?

  
  


When the three days were up, Jihoon was more chalant about his tactics, coming up behind Soonyoung as he was on his way to his dorm.

“Did you think it over?”  He questioned, his sidekicks right behind him as he spoke to Soonyoung. Soonyoung stopped in his tracks, sighing because even with the three days he still wasn’t sure. 

 

“I tried.”  He supplied, honestly stalling for time. He slipped off the dog tags, ready to hand them back to Jihoon.. “I’m flattered really, but I think-” Jihoon raised his hand, cutting off Soonyoung before he could verbally deny him.

 

“Keep them, I don’t intend to give up on you.” He snapped his fingers, one of his boys running to Soonyoung and searching his slim frame.

 

“Hey! Hey!” Soonyoung wriggled as the boy fished his phone out of his pocket. His phone was handed to Jihoon who easily unlocked it (Soonyoung didn’t have a password) and his fingers glided across the screen. Moments later, Jihoon handed him his phone with a sly grin. 

 

“Let’s do something tonight, I’ll text you.” And then they were gone, leaving a very confused Soonyoung in their wake.

 

Soonyoung didn’t honestly think much of it until night fall, when his phone buzzed with a new message.  _ I’ll be outside your dorm in twenty minutes be ready _ . He read the message again and again. It was saved as Jihoon and Soonyoung knew that it was Lee Jihoon, but maybe he was just seeing things, maybe it was all an illusion, some very strange delusion. 

 

But twenty minutes later there was a knock on his door and he was very glad that Minghao was at the library or else he’d be hearing a mouthful about the short boy outside his door. True to his word, Jihoon had arrived promptly in twenty minutes, but Soonyoung being Soonyoung, still had the faintest idea that maybe this wasn’t really happening. But Jihoon was regarding him with that cold gaze, questioning his attire. “Are you leaving like that?” Soonyoung looked at his plaid pajama bottoms and worn white t-shirt.

 

“Uh…” Jihoon sighed, stepping in, much to Soonyoung’s surprise.

 

“Ten minutes is all I can give you or else we’ll be late.” Soonyoung stood frozen for a minute or two, wasting the extra time he was given. It wasn’t until Jihoon stared at him again that he got to bustling, running over to his wardrobe and grabbing a semi decent outfit to change into.

 

In the bathroom, he stared at his reflection. How did he get into this situation? The dog tags were visible as he stared at himself and he swallowed visibly. What had he gotten himself into?

 


	4. 4

The drive was silent, Soonyoung pretty much in the same position as the last time Jihoon had dragged him away, only in this case he was aware that he was being whisked off. He still had no idea where they were going, but he trusted Jihoon enough to believe he wasn’t in any real danger as they made another left turn. The car soon stopped and his men walked out first, eyeing the crowd before allowing Jihoon to exit. Jihoon extended an arm to Soonyoung to help him down from the car, a blush managing to coat Soonyoung’s cheeks. It was ridiculous really, the whole thing was so ridiculous. And it felt even more so when he saw where they were. 

 

Before him was the most gorgeous building Soonyoung had ever seen. People were lined up around the corner for the place, the food smell hitting him just as quickly. Based on others apparel, he quickly deemed his outfit unsatisfactory for a place like this and wanted to go back to his dorm and hide from prying eyes. But he was already getting looks as it was, people whispering amongst themselves as they watched Jihoon and Soonyoung. Soonyoung had a feeling they were looking at Jihoon. Man was he popular.

 

Instead of going to the back of the line, Jihoon breezed past the dozens of people before them, all of whom sounded annoyed at their arrival. Soonyoung’s cheeks flared up again, embarrassment apparent. He did not like this, not one bit.

 

Inside, the building was just as beautiful as the outside, a scene from a movie almost with how well everything was laid out. Spotless glass windows and marble pillars led to small booth where a lone waiter stood. Soonyoung could only guess it was where they went to check in. The waiter took one look at Jihoon and panicked, calling quickly for another waiter and a waitress who dashed like mad the second they were given instruction. By the time they reached the lone man, he was coughing to mask the unprofessionalism, telling them their table was just about ready. They didn’t even have to stand in the same place for too long, the waitress from before gesturing for them to follow her. They were escorted to a table just short of the veranda, the air crisp for an autumn night. Jihoon was a proper gentleman, going as far as pulling out Soonyoung’s chair. Soonyoung sat with reluctance, still feeling so out of place. He didn’t belong in a place like this.

 

“What can I get started for you?” The waiter asked, another one already pouring them a glass of water. It felt so foreign to be waited on so dotingly. 

 

“I’ll take the house special.” Jihoon ordered, peering at Soonyoung from above the menu. “He’ll take the chicken dish.” The waiter nodded, off to what Soonyoung assumed was the kitchen to drop off their order. Soonyoung took another look at his outfit, pulling a little too much on his shirt in discomfort. Jihoon noticed. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Maybe the fact that I’m not dressed entirely for this occasion.” He deadpanned, feeling a little guilty at the sound of his voice. Jihoon seemed to want to do something special and here he was spoiling the mood. “I’m sorry, I just don’t find myself fitting into this lifestyle.” Jihoon hummed, snapping his fingers and being presented with his phone. (His henchman where there- at a distance)

 

“There’s always other restaurants.”  He said with such seriousness that Soonyoung almost felt like laughing- almost. 

  
  


“Well, sure, but you already ordered.” Jihoon shrugged. “Wouldn’t it be disrespectful to just leave?” 

 

“I’m concerned about your comfort. If you are uncomfortable here, we’ll leave, no matter the circumstances.” Soonyoung let out a nervous laugh. He wasn’t too sure how he felt about that statement.

 

“It’s fine, really. I just wish you would have told me to dress for the occasion.”

 

“I like what you’re wearing.”  Jihoon was smooth. Soonyoung shook his head, remembering he was wearing Converse instead of proper dress shoes. “It’s different.”

 

“Different how?” Jihoon had no time to explain as the waiter appeared again, asking them if they were interested in any alcohol tonight.

 

“It won’t be necessary.”

 

“Maybe one beer?” They said simultaneously. Jihoon retracted his statement, commending a beer for Soonyoung.

 

“Whatever you want.” Jihoon affirmed. It was a little weird to say the least, but as long as he had some alcohol in him, maybe his nerves would die down. 

 

Somehow, Soonyoung may have made the wrong decision. One beer led to another. Then, another. And now he was a bubbly mess, giggling randomly at whatever story he was trying to explain to Jihoon. “She couldn’t believe it when I said that I was gay.” Laughter. “She thought I was-” A hiccup. “So straight.” He was drunk- beyond belief. A part of him knew that he may not remember this tomorrow, another part kind of hoped for it. He wanted to study Jihoon, mind fuzzy to really lock in his features, but he had his hand in the air, tracing the face of his shape from where he sits.

 

“What are you doing?” There was humor to Jihoon’s voice and it made Soonyoung smile, he liked making Jihoon smile.

 

“Drawing your face. You have a pretty face.” Drunk Soonyoung covered his mouth in surprise. “I didn’t mean to say that. You didn’t need to know how pretty I think you are. Oops” He hiccuped again, feeling floaty. He wanted another beer, but Jihoon cut him off

 

“I think you’re at your limit.”  He claimed, taking in the flush of Soonyoung’s face. It was a pretty sight, but it also meant it was time to get him home. “I think we should get you back to your dorm.” Soonyoung began to protest, a little too childish for the atmosphere.

 

“I don’t want to go back!” He shouted, a few people glaring their way. It took one hard gaze from Jihoon to make them turn away. “I like it here, with you.” Soonyoung had no filter at this point and all his thoughts about Jihoon seemed to be tumbling out. “You’re cute, I like cute.” Jihoon heard his henchman trying to contain his laughter and he gave them his signature look, the men silencing immediately.

 

He sighed, “Jun, can you please get me the check? Wonwoo, I’m going to need your help with him.”  He nodded his head to Soonyoung who had found great entertainment in swirling his water in the wine glass. He was giggling uncontrollably and as adorable as Jihoon found it, others were starting to get annoyed at his actions. So, Wonwoo took up his left side, while Jihoon took his right and they were hoisting the boy out back to the car, Soonyoung not putting up much of a struggling. He was getting drowsier by the moment, trying and failing to keep his eyes open.

 

When Soonyoung opened his eyes again, he was at his dorm, sun already high in the sky. He groaned at the light, willing it away from his pounding head. He felt his stomach flip flop and he ran to the bathroom, feeling absolutely horrible. 

 

In a matter of seconds, his phone was ringing and he searched the area surrounding his bed for the darned device until he found it under the bed. He answered with a small hello. “You’re finally awake.” It was Minghao.

 

“Yeah, and I feel terrible. How’d I get home?” He remembered being with Jihoon, but draws a blank when he tries to think of how he got into bed.

 

“Ready for the story of a lifetime?” His tone implied heavy sarcasm and Soonyoung thought that maybe Minghao sounded a bit upset. “A man that I’m pretty sure I told you to stay away from dropped you off at the doorstep. No, wait, he had his giant sidekick toss you onto the bed. And if that wasn’t bad enough-” Soonyoung feared the worst at this point. “The guy was incredibly hot and I was not dressed up for someone that hot to be walking around in our dorm-” Soonyoung groaned.

 

“Are you really telling me that the reason you’re so upset is because you looked like a living zombie in front of a hot guy?” 

 

“Not only that, you idiot. I specifically remember telling you not to associate yourself with Lee Jihoon.”

 

“Had I not, you wouldn’t be complaining about said hot sidekick.”

 

“Besides the point! Look, I’m happy he brought you home in the state you were in and didn’t, like, try to take advantage of you. But things can’t go father than whatever yesterday was.” Soonyoung knew he couldn’t hide this for long, as if it had been that long. One date and he was already caught.

 

“He told me he didn’t intend on giving up on me.”  Soonyoung admitted.

 

“Let him stay in a one sided love then.”

 

“Minghao! It doesn’t work that way not when-”  His reply died in his throat.

 

“Oh no, don’t tell me you’re actually starting to catch feelings.” 

 

“I mean, no, there’s still a lot about him I don’t know. But I want to give him a chance.” He can already picture the face Minghao is making, fingers pinching the nose of his bridge and all. He hears him sigh a few times, exasperated with the whole situation- even if it doesn’t have much to do with him.

 

“I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

“I’m a big boy I can handle myself.” Minghao was probably still unconvinced, but he wished he had it in him to at least trust his best friend.

 

“Fine, okay. But be aware that if this starts to get anymore serious, you have to set me up with his hot friend.” Soonyoung smiled, sometimes he really loved his best friend.

 

“Deal.”


	5. 5

Pouring rain drowned out the muted conversations of the library, Soonyoung still finding it hard to concentrate. He’d been in the library for over four hours. His neck was starting to hurt and his back felt sore from being bent over the desk. He figured the rain wasn’t going to let up anytime soon, so he tightly packed his books in his book bag, sighing as he neared the door. He really should have grabbed an umbrella that morning. He had noted the gray skies, but didn’t think it would actually rain until he saw droplets of water hitting the pavement. He ran to the library for cover, but the rain only seemed to get worse.

 

He was ready to book it across campus to his dorm, even prepared for the short amount of time he’d be under the harsh spray of water the second he stepped outside. It never came, though. An umbrella was above him, covering him from the rain he had so wanted to avoid. He looked to his right to see one of Jihoon’s sidekicks. On his left was the other. Jihoon was nowhere in sight. “What, no Jihoon today?” Jun spoke up.

 

“He had some business to attend to.” Soonyoung began to walk, the ever so loyal companions following suit.

 

“And what, he asked you to protect me from the rain? What if I had an umbrella already?” It was Wonwoo’s turn to speak.

 

“He actually had a request for you.” Wonwoo cleared his throat. “As he so eloquently put it, would you like to ‘hang out’ with him on Saturday?” Soonyoung cackled.

 

“He really said that?” 

 

“His exact words were actually, ‘would you accompany me on Saturday’ but I figured that sounded a little too posh.” Wonwoo concluded.

 

“It does.”  Soonyoung agreed. He didn’t have any pending plans and he made them aware of it.

 

“I’ll let him know you agreed.”

 

There was still a good distance to go before they reached his dorm and Soonyoung was curious how much these guys knew about Jihoon. “How long have you worked for Jihoon?”

 

“Pretty much since we were born.” Wonwoo admitted, Jun shushing him immediately.

 

“That’s not really much of your concern.”  Jun told him, resuming their quiet walk. Soonyoung pouted, resigning himself to the little information he squeezed out of them.

 

Later that night, his phone rang. A pang of anxiety ran through him as he saw the caller ID. He cleared his throat to answer. “Hello?”

 

“In regards to Saturday…” Jihoon sounded so sultry on the phone, Soonyoung gulping at how much he liked it. “I thought maybe you’d want to choose what we do.” 

 

“I get to choose?”

 

“So you’re comfortable.” There wasn’t really anything Soonyoung could think of doing for some reason.

 

“How about watching a movie?” 

 

“Whatever you want.” Something about that statement had Soonyoung feeling some type of way and he gulped again as he nodded- belatedly realizing he couldn’t be seen.

 

“Then a movie it is.” Jihoon asked him a bit more about his day, but when Soonyoung tried to ask him about his, he told him he should get some sleep and wished him a goodnight. Soonyoung was disappointed, still unaware of what reasons Jihoon had to be so secretive. If he was really trying to win his heart, he’d allow himself to be open about who he was as a person. But there didn’t seem to be much he could do on that prospect for the time being, so he settled with just being happy he could wear whatever he wanted on Saturday.

 

They agreed to meet at the theater, Soonyoung having some things to do before the actual movie. He arrived a few minutes late, noting that Jihoon must have been early as he was waiting in the lounge area of the theater. He wasn’t wearing a suit- much more relaxed today than any other day Soonyoung happened upon him. Even their first encounter, he had been wearing a silk shirt, tight trousers adorning his short legs. Today, though, he was wearing jeans and lavender button down. He was still somewhat focused on his appearance, but Soonyoung could see his effort to dress down and he smiled warmly when their eyes met.

 

“What movie did you want to see?” Jihoon asked as they scanned over the movie titles. Soonyoung hadn’t thought that far and personally didn’t have a preference. He saw an ad for some detective movie and pointed to that one. “I’ll buy the tickets.”  Sonyoung stopped him.

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to.” Once paid for, the four of them step inside the correct showing room for the movie. It was starting to become very apparent that no matter where Jihoon went, at least two men followed. And Soonyoung was curious.

 

“Why do you need people to follow you around?”  He whispered, ads still playing since the movie they were going to watch didn’t start for a while.

 

“Security.”

 

“So they’re bodyguards?” Jihoon’s features twisted as he thought about the words.

 

“More or less.” Soonyoung didn’t like how open-ended his answer was and tried to press for more.

 

“But why do you need them?” A part of him was trying to see whether or not he would admit to being a gang leader. In their time together, he had yet to admit to anything relating to his profession He wondered why that was. Jihoon made eye contact, weary expression on his face.

 

“I don’t think this is the place to talk about it.”

“But you’ll explain it to me, right? After?”  Reluctance on Jihoon’s part, but Soonyoung pouted and Jihoon breathed out.

 

“Alright.”  Soonyoung doesn’t focus on the movie, mind running a mile a minute with every type of scenario that could occur once it was over. He worried slightly that Jihoon would make up an excuse to leave and he’d be just as lost as he had been from the start. But the rolling credits come along and Jihoon was firm in his seat, waiting until the lights turn back on before he stood. Soonyoung followed after him, the silence a little nerving. Jihoon walked with languid steps, inspecting the area. It wasn’t until they’re outside that he spoke. “This place is too crowded, we’re going somewhere with less people.”

 

They drive for what seemed like hours, Soonyoung all the more impatient. It was really only a half hour before they were in front of a building, iron gates halting them from entering. A guard stood in front of them, sunglasses covering the finer details of his face. He onced over Jihoon and Soonyoung, seeming to linger on Soonyoung. “He’s okay.”  Jihoon told him and he called out, the gates opening. A long driveway later, they stood in front of what Soonyoung can only classify as a mansion. “Follow me.” Soonyoung could get lost in a place like this, especially with the amount of turns they’ve made as they strode through the building.

 

“Do you live here?”  He eventually pried, beginning to see hints of the man with every step. A few pictures adorned the walls and something about the house just seemed to reflect Jihoon back at Soonyoung. They reached the kitchen, modern and artistic with white granite and metal cabinets. Jihoon put on a kettle, his men nowhere to be seen. “Where’d the bodyguards go?”

 

“To answer your previous question, I do live here. As this is my home, I feel no need for my men to lurk around. They’re allowed to roam free until I leave again.” Soonyoung nodded, watching the way Jihoon carried himself in his place of residence. He was comfortable, shoulders relaxed and pace not as apprehensive. He allowed himself to be pleasant, not stone cold as he made tea for Soonyoung. He placed the tea cup in front of him with a smile, one Soonyoung returned.

 


	6. 6

“Are you finally going to tell me about yourself?” Soonyoung had waited it out, drinking a cup of tea with Jihoon with no intention of speaking until spoken to. But, Jihoon let the calm drag out and Soonyoung just wanted answers.

 

“What would you like to know?”

 

“Who are you?”  It seemed fitting. The question encompassed all that Soonyoung wished to know. Who exactly was this man before him?

 

“I’ve told you my name, you could have Googled me.” Soonyoung shook his head, unsatisfied.

 

“The internet wouldn't be accurate. I want to hear your version, how you make yourself up to be.” Jihoon crossed his arms, seemingly happy with Soonyoung’s statement. He wanted the real him, not the stories. 

 

“I was born into the life I live now.” He started. “My father was the gang leader before me, and his father before him. Growing up, I knew I would always take over the business, there was no ifs, ands, or buts. My father had me in training since I was old enough to speak. I was studying languages before high school. Combat training was everyday- after school. My wardrobe was often picked out for me, I had a standard to abide by. And I didn’t mind. I liked the way our family lived, I liked the riches and the service and the way everything just conformed to the finer details. No matter what I wanted, I could have it.”  His eyes landed on Soonyoung, studying him with an intensity the made the boy flush. “You’re a different story though.”

 

“I think you were the first person to ever turn me down.”

 

“I never turned-”

 

“You were going to.”  Sheepish, Soonyoung stared at the counter. He wasn’t wrong.

 

“Most people are easily persuade by my charm.” Now he wanted to be cocky, Soonyoung crossed his arms.

 

“Oh yeah, we’ll I’m not most people.” Jihoon laughed, hearty and soft simultaneously

 

“I can see that.” Jihoon’s eyes raked over Soonyoung’s face again, Soonyoung doing the same. He found it so odd that even after hearing Jihoon’s life story- or the basic gist of it- he wanted to hear more, he wanted to know everything about the man that stood before him and it almost scared him. Because Jihoon was a gang leader. His life was dangerous. “Did I answer your question?” Soonyoung nodded

 

“Can I ask more questions?” 

 

“Another day, it’s getting rather late. I should take you home.”  Stubbornly, Soonyoung almost said no. But then he’d be stuck with Jihoon and that might just be too much for one night. So, he begrudgingly stepped off the stool he was sat in and followed Jihoon back out the front door. His men were there in a  matter of seconds, seemingly appearing out of thin air. “Wonwoo accompany him home.”

 

“Wait, you’re not coming with me?” Jihoon shook his head, frown adorning his face.

 

“Afraid I can’t, I have a matter I need to attend to before it gets too late.” He grabbed Soonyoung’s hand, placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “I’ll call you for our next rendezvous.” He waved them off and Soonyoung watched as Jihoon’s home faded into view. He sighed in his seat, still interested in Jihoon’s life. There was still so much he wanted to ask and-

 

An idea struck him as he watched a very serious Wonwoo opposite of him. “So you’ve known Jihoon your whole life?”  Without Jun, maybe Wonwoo would let some things slip. 

 

Wonwoo regarded him with a raised brow, “That’s correct.”

 

“How much do you know about him?” Wonwoo could see what Soonyoung was trying to do and he rolled his eyes at the boy.

 

“Enough to still be around.” He pointed a slender finger at him. “Don’t think I can’t see what you’re doing. I have nothing else to say, so I hope you’ll stay quiet.” Well it was worth a shot.

  
  


Minghao wasn’t home when Soonyoung arrived and he felt all the more lonely in their shared dorm as he collapsed onto his bed. His and Jihoon’s conversation played over and over again in his mind, stuck on his words.

 

_ No matter what I wanted, I could have it. _

 

Now that was a spoiled rich kid if Soonyoung had ever seen one, but something about his tone didn’t imply that he got it with little effort and it made Soonyoung all the more worried about how far Jihoon was willing to go for Soonyoung to date him. Well, if they weren’t already. They’d gone out two times now, was that considered dating? It had been so long since Soonyoung last had a boyfriend, he can’t even recall the basic things. Was he already Jihoon’s boyfriend? No, that was for sure. Jihoon was still trying to woo him. It felt a little odd, to say the least, how well mannered Jihoon was about their dates. He hasn’t even gone in for a kiss. And maybe Soonyoung was a little disappointed. He kind of wanted to see what he tasted like, how good of a kisser the man was. At that thought, Soonyoung shouted out of complete surprise.

 

It hadn’t dawned on him before, these thoughts of kissing Jihoon. Now here his mind was, conjuring up a fantasy of those pretty pink lips and Soonyoung groaned, ashamed of his thoughts. Minghao told him to be careful and here he was falling for this man, this man that he still had so much to learn about.

 

Knowing he wouldn’t get much sleep, he turned on his desk lamp. Maybe he could study to distract himself.

  
  


Soonyoung got a few texts from Jihoon in the following week, none of which an invitation out. He asked about his day and about his classes and even a few random questions, but not once had he made a plan to hang out again. Soonyoung was feeling a little more than hurt since he was starting to think Jihoon lost interest in him. 

 

“Maybe it was for the better,” Minghao offered, staring at his sullen friend with a frown. “You know his life is risky.”

 

“Maybe.” Soonyoung wasn’t convinced though and he sat with his head pressed into a plushie, somehow willing his phone to ring or do something. Today was the worst, Jihoon not having once texted him. His heart was breaking at nothing, since really they were nothing. Maybe Jihoon had gotten bored, had found someone who couldn’t resist his charm. A whine left Soonyoung’s lips and he buried himself more into the bed wishing he could just forget about it.

 

He doesn’t know when he fell asleep, but he knew he was awake now, the sound of his cell phone stirring him from his sleep. He hastily reached for it, mind  catching up and wondering if it could be Jihoon.

 

“Hello?”

 

“How are you, Soonyoung?” A sense of relief washed over him at the sound of his voice, not understanding why he had been so desperate to hear him in the first place.

 

“I’m doing okay.” Jihoon hummed, shifting on the other line.

 

“How are classes?” It’s not to say that he didn’t appreciate when Jihoon asked him about school, but he was restless to see him.

 

“When can I see you again?” That must have surprised Jihoon because he was silent for a long moment. Soonyoung almost worried he’d hung up the phone.

 

“I’m out of town right now.”  He informed and Soonyoung felt his shoulders fall. “I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon. Did you want to do something then?” 

 

“Yes!” It was a bit too over excited and he could tell Jihoon noticed because he was chuckling on the other end. 

 

“I’ll meet you tomorrow then.” And the line went dead. Soonyoung couldn’t be bothered about not saying goodbye, he’d get to see the real thing tomorrow anyway.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a video to go with it. It's the dance that Soonyoung does for this chapter 
> 
> [the dance video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Usksafym40)

Soonyoung felt his heart racing as he paced his dorm room, wondering when Jihoon would arrive. It wasn’t noon quite yet, but Soonyoung still felt burdened, like Jihoon wouldn’t show up at all. The breath that left him when there was a knock on the door made him stop for a pause too long, Jihoon having to knock again.

 

“Oh, so you were awake.” Jihoon commented when he say Soonyoung already dressed. Sonyoung laughed awkwardly.

 

“Yeah, I just got out of the bathroom.” A lie, a little while lie to make himself not look so stupid.

 

“Are you ready, then?” Soonyoung checked his pockets for his cellphone and then nodded.

 

“Where are we going today?” The excitement had been building since he had gotten of the phone with him. 

 

“My family owns a multitude of businesses in the area, I thought I might show you one today.” That perked his interest and Soonyoung was more than excited to see what kind of enterprises Jihoon dabbled in.

 

He wasn’t expecting it to be a dance studio, a pretty famous one for that matter. Upon entering, they were greeted by multiple dancers, ones Soonyoung had only ever had the chance of seeing on a screen. When one of his favorite dancers welcomed Jihoon with a hug, he just about had a panic attack.

 

“You haven’t been around in a while.”  Chan said when they parted, eyes flicking to Soonyoung. “And you brought a guest?” Jihoon nodded, taking Soonyoung’s hand. It was the first time he was so forward and it made Soonyoung’s whole face turn crimson.

 

“I did. He’s a dancer too.”  Chan lit up, moving closer to him.

 

“No way?! How long have you been dancing?” Soonyoung didn’t know Jihoon knew he was a dancer.

 

“Um since high school, that’s when I started taking it more seriously.”

 

“Do you major in it?” Soonyoung shook his head sadly.

 

“I wish, my parents wouldn’t let me.”  Chan frowned at him, then he smiled, tugging on his arm.

 

“How about you dance with us, I’m about to start a class. You should join.”  Soonyoung was helpless, trying to politely decline- even if he really wanted to.

 

“I don’t have the proper clothes-”  Jihoon tapped his arm, stopping him from saying anything else.

 

“He’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Chan smiled one last time before disappearing into the practice room. Jihoon waved Jun over. He had a duffel bag in his arms and he thrust it at Soonyoung, who took it with a confused look. “I had someone prepare this for you.” Soonyoung cautiously opened the bag, eyed widening at the name brand sportswear. He shoved it right back at Jun.

 

“No way! That probably costs more than my actual wardrobe.” Jihoon took the duffel bag, gently placing it in Soonyoung’s arms again.

 

“You deserve the best.” He turned the boy around pushing him to what Soonyoung imagined to be the locker room. “Now go, they're waiting on you.” 

 

Dressed, Soonyoung stood at the door of the locker room for a long moment. He was actually going to do this, he was going to dance with some of his greatest inspirations, heck he was going to take a class with someone he so greatly admired. It felt surreal. Jihoon was like some kind of genie, making his dreams come true. He returned to see Jihoon sitting on a bench, surrounded by a few girls who were giggling loudly in the small space. Soonyoung felt jealous- for a short moment- eyes taking in the scene wearily. Jun seemed bored with them, but didn’t bother to chase them away and Soonyoung felt inclined to be the one to do so. He walked over, sped walked really, and stopped in front of Jihoon. Jihoon turned at the sound and smiled, somehow relaxing Soonyoung with that one gesture. “Go on then, show them what you got.” Soonyoung was pleased, having been the one Jihoon addressed and not the girls. He ran off with a wide smile, it falling short when he was in the practice room.

 

The gray walls and open space were almost intimidating, but the crowd of people made it less so. Chan was at the front and when he spotted Soonyoung he clapped, getting everyone’s attention. “Let’s get started!” He faced the mirror, Soonyoung finding an open spot near the back. Chan was one of the best dancers he had ever watched on his computer screen and now he was in front him- more or less- and teaching him a dance for that matter. With every swoosh of their hips and swing of their arms, he paid the utmost attention, determined to show off. 

 

They could finally add the music, taking it slow for half an hour before it was back to its regular speed. Most everyone in the class had it down pat, including Soonyoung. “How about I split you into a few groups now? We can really see what you guys can do.” Soonyoung found himself with four other dancers and they eagerly waited their turn as they watched others perform the dance Chan had just showed them. By now, a crowd had formed outside of the room, glass walls allowing people to peek in. Soonyoung spotted Jihoon at the very front, more than happy to see his face in the crowd. When it was their turn, Soonyoung was allowed to be center and he did his part well, limbs fluid as he mirrored what Chan had just taught them. The second his knees hit the floor, his eyes found Jihoon- the man staring very intently at him as he glided across the floor. Soonyoung felt even more powerful as he went on, suddenly more than ready to approach Jihoon once the dance ended.

 

Claps were heard and Soonyoung fled from his spot, meeting Jihoon outside of the room. 

 

“Did you like it?”  He found himself asking and the man had that look on his face again, the very one the smouldered Soonyoung when they had first come across each other on the dance floor. 

 

“You were captivating.”  Soonyoung preened, smile so wide he felt a little stupid for being so happy about the comment.

 

“Man, you were incredible!”  Chan approached the pair, hand slapping Soonyoung’s back with the comment. “I’d love it if you came around again.”  Soonyoung was in a daze, couldn’t believe he was being asked to come back.

 

“I’d love to.” Chan grinned, motioning to Soonyoung when he met Jihoon’s eyes.

 

“You got yourself one heck of dancer Jihoon.”  More flustered than ever, Soonyoung went to protest, but Jihoon had already answered.

 

“Thank you, I wish we could stay longer, but…”  Chan seemed to understand and he brushed him off.

 

“No problem, hope to see you two around sometime soon.” Jihoon waved and guided Soonyoung back toward the locker room.

 

“Have a shower, I’ll wait for you out here.” He gently pushed him forward and Soonyoung was left alone for a second time that day.


	8. 8

Jihoon took him back to his dorm after their very short lived time and Soonyoung was honestly disappointed that he hadn’t suggested they do anything else. They parted ways with a promise to meet up sometime next week and Soonyoung pouted his way to his room. Minghao was around this time, raising a brow at Soonyoung’s glum face.

 

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung whined, falling just short of his roommate’s bed and onto the floor. Minghao was startled, peeking over his bed to see Soonyoung lying on the floor. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Well if nothing happened why are you-”

 

“That’s exactly why I’m like this! Because nothing happened!” He all but wailed, sitting upright at the foot of Minghao bed. “I thought Jihoon like me.” He whispered, hands fisting Minghao’s comforter. Minghao smirked down at him.

 

“He hasn’t kissed you?” Soonyoung huffed, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer. “You’re having a mid life crisis all because some guy hasn’t kissed you.”

 

“He hasn’t done anything! He barely held my hand today!” Soonyoung lamented, feeling even more depressed. “I just thought he’d at least have tried by now.” Soonyoung was a bit impatient if he was honest and with that came being impatient at Jihoon and his lack of action. He had said he liked him and they’d already gone out three times, and yet Jihoon hardly acted on his feelings, maybe allowing Soonyoung too much breathing room. It could do in part with Soonyoung having been hesitant about the relationship in the first place. But he was far from hesitant now- maybe too suddenly- and he really just wanted to feel Jihoon’s lips against his. And maybe a bit more.

 

“So drop him.” Soonyoung scowled at his roommate.

 

“As if I’d dare! He’s great, amazing, wonderful!!” He shouted more about all the wonderful things he felt about Jihoon and in the midst of the chaos he was dealing with Minghao’s phone rang. He answered it with a very tired hello, nose scrunching as the other person on the phone talked. He had a comment here and there, but then he was passing the phone to Soonyoung. When he spotted the caller ID he got even more confused.

 

“Hello?” Jihoon’s chuckle startled him and he felt his cheeks heating up because he kind of figured what was coming.

 

“By chance, are you missing a cellphone?”

 

Jihoon had scrolled through his messages, no doubt, to figure out out who to call when he found Soonyoung’s phone in the duffle bag he had lent him. He then told Soonyoung he’d meet him outside of his dorm in a few minutes and Soonyoung waited casually by the front door until the familiar BMW pulled up.

 

“You really ought to be more careful.”  Jihoon reprimanded as he handed him his phone. “Never know who can stumble upon such things.” Soonyoung felt more embarrassed at his fatherly tone and he stashed his phone in his back pocket for safe keeping. 

 

“Thank you.” Soonyoung mumbled, still a little hurt about earlier. Not that Jihoon knew. But he could clearly tell he was upset. He reached a hand out, gently brushing away some of the stray hairs that had fallen in front of Soonyoung’s face.

“Something wrong?” Soonyoung really didn’t feel like explaining himself so he shook his head, Jihoon’s hand retreating. The man looked unsatisfied with the answer and he did the unexpected. He made the space between them nonexistent, arms wrapping around Soonyoung with purpose. Stunned, it took a minute before Soonyoung could do it back, sagging fully against the man and feeling some of the weight he had felt earlier disappear. “I had fun earlier.” Jihoon whispered against his neck.

 

“But all you did was watch me dance.” 

 

“And I loved every minute of it.”  Soonyoung tightened his hold. It had been a long time since someone praised him so warmly. 

 

Some long minutes later, Jihoon retracted, face solemn as he stepped back. “I should go, I’ll call you.” Soonyoung let the man leave, feeling the tiniest bit more reassured that Jihoon was still interested in him. When he returned Minghao had the same quirk to his brow.

 

“So?”

 

“He hugged me.” Minghao rolled his eyes at the dreamy inclination in his voice and decided it was time to go back to whatever it had been he was doing before Soonyoung had appeared. Soonyoung laid in his bed this time.

  
  


Days went by again, exam season pretty much around the corner. Soonyoung was too preoccupied with studying to be fretting over calls from Jihoon- which just so happened to sparsely come. Instead, he spent his nights couped up in the library, hand fiddling with the dog tags that still resided on his neck. He was reading over some of his English notes when there was a tap on his shoulder. It was Jun.

 

“Jihoon wanted me to give you this.” He was presented with a coffee, smile overtaking his face as he took it in his own hands.

 

“He’s a blessing.”  He sighed, sipping on the hot drink. “Why didn’t he come by to give me it?”  Soonyoung thought he wouldn’t be given answer, was much less expecting it when Jun took a seat. 

 

“Business he had to tend to.” He was always up to something Soonyoung thought. It was always business that kept him from seeing Soonyoung. He still had many questions, but they were the least of his worries at the very moment. He had vocabulary to go over. “I never thought I’d see the day.” Jun suddenly quipped, staring at a distracted Soonyoung. “Jihoon fawns over you like you have no idea.” At that, Soonyoung, looked up, skeptical.

 

“Really?” Jun had mischief in his eyes, leaning in.

“Remember those clothes he made you wear at the dance studio?” Soonyoung nodded, attentive. “He personally went to pick those out, had me and Wonwoo running circles until he found just the right thing for you.” He raised a brow, Jun hurrying to add, “He even had us try it on, which was stupid really. It was probably more for his amusement than anything.” Soonyoung had to laugh then. 

 

“So Lee Jihoon is playful?” Never would he had thought this would be coming from Jun’s mouth, especially with the way he once was so quick to shut him up. But Jun didn’t seem as uptight right now, smile still gracing his lips.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough. He really likes you.” Soonyoung laughed nervously, feeling weird with the statement.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Jun hummed.

 

“You’re wearing his dog tags. That’s a big thing for Jihoon.” Soonyoung’s hand fiddled with the tags, trying not to think about how serious Jun was suddenly being. He stood up then. “Well, I should go.” He made to leave, but then remembered something as he stepped away. “Actually, Jihoon also sent me here to give you something.” He reached in his suit pocket for an envelope, handing it off to Soonyoung with a flourish. “See you later.” 

 

Soonyoung opened the envelope with haste, finding a simple note inside.  _ Tomorrow at 6PM, I’ll pick you up _ . Why go through such trouble if he could have just texted him? When he goes to put the slip of paper back in, his eyes land on another item inside. It’s small and almost oval shaped against his fingers. When he lifts it up, he comes to find a dog tag in his hand, an engraving on the back. It had tomorrow’s date on it. 

  
  


Now, Soonyoung was more than nervous when the familiar BMW pulled up, Jihoon smiling wide as they drive off. The newly inscribed dog tag sat with the rest around his neck, a sort of remembrance that today marked something and he had yet to find out what it was.

 

“Did you get my gift?” Jihoon asked, pleased when Soonyoung showed him the new addition. “Good.” Their trip is hardly long, Soonyoung is already on his feet in a matter of minutes, surprised to see a museum before him. 

 

“Aren’t museums usually closed by now?” His assumptions are affirmed when a lone security guard scuttled over with the pretense to say as much. However, Jihoon spoke into his ear and he bowed, rushing away to open the door for them. “What did you say to him?” Jihoon had an evil smile on his face.

 

“I just asked him if we could have a look around.” Sickeningly sweet, but Soonyoung chose not to press it further. They were ushered in, the security guard informing them that they had about an hour before all the lights cut out. Jihoon wasn’t fazed, dragging Soonyoung a ways away with his men in tow. 

 

“Were you surprised?” Jihoon eventually pondered, finger pointing to the dog tag. “About the tag, I mean.” 

 

“I was, still am. Mostly confused.” Jihoon didn’t explain right away. Instead they walked around the building in silence, Soonyoung’s vision filling with beautiful art. Works hung on the wall, small spotlights illuminating them with a certain delicacy. There were a few statues to gawk at, the clay melding at such odd points, Soonyoung couldn’t understand it fully. He saw more art lining up another wall, fascinated by the realistic paintings and charmed by the stories they had to tell. A rice farmer working for his family, a woman dreading her life after her husband had died. There was even a child with a sunken face, teetering on the edge of starvation in his rural town. It made Soonyoung sad and he turned away, suddenly caught up with a painting in a different room. It stood alone, on a single easel and the closer he got, the closer he saw a man. He was holding the hand of another man, but with further inspection, it was discovered that it was a picture within a picture. Faces lined the hands of the men holding hands and they were all of men, a sea of gay men looking back at him. It was powerful.

 

“I’ve told you once before.” Jihoon began, right by his side. “That I wish to pursue you.” His arm came around Soonyoung’s waist, tugging him closer. He made him face him. “What I don’t think you’re aware of, is how desperately I’ve wanted to kiss you.” His thumb ran gently along his bottom lip. Soonyoung shivered.

 

“Why haven’t you?” If he so wanted to kiss him, why had he been so distant? This might have been the closest they’ve ever been, besides the night at the club. Jihoon caught his gaze, guarded eyes studying Soonyoung.

 

“I want you to give me an answer.”

 

“To what?”

 

“Being my boyfriend?” Soonyoung couldn’t find it in him to say no, not this time.

 

“I’d really like that.” Jihoon faltered, if only for a moment, then he was kissing Soonyoung, having to pull the slightly taller boy down to accommodate for his stature. Soonyoung placed his own hands on the man’s hips, lips working to match the intensity of Jihoon’s. He figured it had to do with all the wasted time, Jihoon licking into his mouth not even a moment later. He let him, whining pitifully when their tongues met because wow. He had wanted this for so long.

 

He has no idea how long they just stand there, lips attached. But when Soonyoung opened his eyes, he was met with darkness and he yelped. Jihoon giggled, actually giggled and called for his men,  flashlights at the ready. 

They had been there for more than an hour.


	9. 9

Kissing Jihoon was an addiction, one that Sooyoung feed whenever the opportunity presented itself. Jihoon would smirk at him between breathes. Soonyoung couldn’t help it though. He felt neglected. More often than not, Jihoon spent his days doing whatever it was he was doing before Soonyoung had come into his life. Their time together was scarce, and Soonyoung couldn’t really fault the boy, he had a career after all. 

 

Still, he sat bored at the library, wishing Jihoon would text him or ask him out. He hadn’t seen Jihoon in a few days and he felt himself succumbing to silly thoughts of Jihoon maybe not wanting him anymore.

 

“You look sad.” Soonyoung pounced, encasing Jihoon the moment he was next to him. Jihoon merely chuckled, letting the boy do as he pleased. “I suppose you missed me.” Soonyoung nodded against his neck, feeling so much better now that Jihoon was with him.

 

“I feel like I never see you anymore.” Soonyoung mumbled, feeling feeble as he admitted it to Jihoon. Jihoon sighed against him.

 

“I’m sorry, there’s been some… complications at work lately. It’s been getting harder to deal with.” Soonyoung wanted to offer to help, but had no idea what he would be getting himself into. Besides, Jihoon would never let him anyway. “How about we have dinner, spend some time over food.” Soonyoung was starved, for more than just food and he followed Jihoon to his car, only to be stopped last minute when a call came through. “I hate to do this…” Soonyoung didn’t understand, but he allowed Jihoon to go, sad that it would probably be another few days before he’d see him again.

 

Except it wasn’t like that. When Soonyoung was getting ready for class the next morning there was a knock on his door. There was a frantic Jihoon standing there, seemingly rushing as he locked the door behind himself. “Is everything okay?” 

 

“Soonyoung,”  He started, looking frustrated with himself. “There’s a lot I can’t explain right now, but I need to ask you something. Something big.” He turned to face the boy. “Would it be okay if you moved in with me?” . . .  _ What? _

 

“What? Why so suddenly, I mean we’ve only been dating for about a month, it seems too soon-” Jihoon stopped him, allowing himself a moment to catch his breath. He sat on Soonyoung’s bed and Soonyoung did the same, trying to calm his own racing heart. 

 

“The complications at work are getting worse and I fear they may already know too much. It would put me at ease knowing you were under supervision, at my house.” Soonyoung floundered, not finding the words to voice how ridiculous the statement seemed. “This is a really big step for you, I can understand that. It’s different times, different from when my father had asked my mother to drop her life for him. I’m not going to ask that of you, but I need to know you’re under my care and that means at least living with me.”

 

“Why, why all of a sudden? Are you in some sort of trouble?” There was a fear in the pit of Soonyoung’s stomach and he watched as Jihoon plastered a smile, there was still something he was hiding.

 

“My life is far more complicated than it seems, and maybe I’m getting ahead of myself. Maybe I’m worrying over nothing, but I feel that you moving in would be your safest option.”

 

“Do you mean- Am I in danger?” Jihoon shook his head, taking Soonyoung’s hands.

 

“Not in anything critical, but…” He battled his thoughts for a moment, not wanting to admit to anything. He saw his resolve crumble. “Back when I first started courting you, I’ll admit I was rash. I let my feelings come before my rationality and in doing so, some words were spoken, shared among those I work with. There are people who know of your existence and I worry that if news got out I had a boyfriend, they’d come to find you. Gangsters have a reputation for not only hurting you, but the ones you care about the most.” He seemed so vulnerable in that moment, Soonyoung realizing how hard it was for Jihoon to admit all this. “Gangster’s don’t fight fair all the time and I just- don’t want to see anything happen to you.” The sheer panic on his face made Soonyoung lean forward, their lips grazing gently.

 

“I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you either.” Soonyoung confessed, Jihoon relaxing next to him. “As much as I want to give into your request, I don’t know that I could just leave the dorm. I have to think about Minghao.”

 

“Bring him with us.” That surprised Soonyoung.

 

“Really?”

 

“He’s connected to you, it’d be safer for him too.” So, Soonyoung left Minghao a voicemail, informing him that they needed to talk asap. Jihoon would return in the evening to help them pack up their things.

 

“What’s so important that you-” Minghao stopped short when he saw Soonyoung’s empty side of the dorm. “What’s going on?’ 

 

“We’re moving?”

 

“Moving? Why? DId the bathroom finally give up on us?” He chuckled, but Soonyoung didn’t share in his amusement. “Soonyoung?”

 

“You told me to be careful, and I was. But Jihoon thinks it might be safer to live with him for the time being.”

 

“So you’re leaving me?!”

 

“I’m pretty sure I said  _ we’re _ leaving.” Minghao furrowed his brows, moving closer to Soonyoung.

 

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Soonyoung sighed, knowing just as much as Minghao when it came to this situation.

 

“Not much, Jihoon simply told me it was in our best interest to live under supervision.” Minghao frowned, not quite where Soonyoung needed him to be. “I know this is confusing, but I want us to be safe. If that means moving, I’m okay with that.” 

 

“Yeah, that’s because it’s your boyfriend’s house.”

 

“Said boyfriend also houses the hunky security guard you didn’t have a chance to impress last time.

 

“Where are the moving boxes?”

  
  


Jihoon was prompt, as always, his men bustling about to carry everything into a moving van. Minghao followed behind them, if only to complain about how fragile his boxes were. They had to handle them with care.

 

“You’re really sure about this?” Jihoon suddenly asked, as if he hadn't just packed his life away.

 

“Of course I am.” 

 

Once everything was packed, Minghao clambered in into the BMW with Soonyoung and Jihoon, a little startled when his eyes landed on Jun. “Oh-” Jun faltered, sliding far enough to bump his head, Soonyoung chuckling at the pair. They drove in awkward silence to Jihoon’s house and it was only when Minghao’s jaw dropped that conversation flowed again. “No way, this is your house?!” Soonyoung could tell he was gobsmacked. There were already  people lugging their belongings when they arrived. Jihoon offered them a tour of what Minghao called his castle. There were indeed enough endless halls to classify it as such.

 

“I have spare rooms you each can take.” He explained, pushing open the door to one of the rooms.

 

“This is incredible!” Minghao said in awe, taking in the size of the room alone. It was bigger than their shabby dorm room. Modern and sleek, the cream walls bare a contrast to the navy comforter. Even the desk was minimal, metal frame looking flimsy as Minghao brushed past it. 

 

“It’s yours.” His jaw fell open a second time that day, the man looking to Jihoon as if he had told he won the lottery.

 

“This is insane.” He ran toward the bed, flying into it with a squeal. Soonyoung doesn’t think he’d ever seen his best friend so lively. “It’s so comfortable!” 

 

“Do you want to see your room?”  Jihoon whispered to Soonyoung, Minghao to distracted by the ensuite bathroom to notice their leave.  They only crossed the call, the room diagonal to Minghao’s. It was very similar in grandness, Soonyoung feeling a lot like his best friend as he took it in. “The best part-”  He motioned for Soonyoung to enter the hall again, his finger pointing to the door at the very end of it. “That’s my room.” Soonyoung laughed, seeing a bit of a different side to Jihoon today. He wrapped his arms around the man, feeling elated when the man's hands landed on his hips. 

 

“I have a feeling you had other intentions with this move.”  Jihoon offered no explanation, deciding to kiss him senseless instead.


	10. 10

The next morning, Soonyoung wasn't sure what to expect now living with Jihoon. He sure wasn’t ready for the already prepared breakfast that waited for him and Minghao as they entered the dining area.

 

“Don’t get used to this.”  Jihoon said, already seated at the table. “This only happens on special occasions.” Plates of pancakes waited for them, Soonyoung scarfing them down with earnest.

 

“You sure know how to treat a guest.”  Minghao commented, licking syrup of her finger. “This could honestly pass as a hotel.” 

 

“Hospitality is one of my specialties.” Minghao’s eyes bugged out.

 

“You mean to tell me you own hotels!?” Jihoon chuckled, simply nodding. “That’s incredible! Soon, you never told me he was loaded!” Soonyoung choked on orange juice. “Though, I guess the life of a gangster has it’s commodities.” Soonyoung wiped his mouth, glaring daggers at his best friend.

 

“It does.” Jihoon confirmed, easy smile slipping onto his face. “Now, there’s something I should tell you, before you two leave here today.” In an instant, his two men stood beside him. “I’m handing over my men to the two of you. They are my most trusted confidants, they’ll protect you with their life.” They bowed, flanking over to their sides. Jun stood with Minghao, while Wonwoo went Soonyoung’s side.

 

“What about your safety?” Soonyoung asked, concerned.

 

“That’s easy.” Two new men entered, both with very dark, nearly black hair. Their faces were serious as they regarded the group. “Meet Mingyu and Seokmin. They’re highly qualified to stand in for my men.” Another bow as they introduced themselves.

 

“We’ll take great care of Jihoon.”  Mingyu affirmed. 

  
  


A half hour later, the pair arrived at school, but not before Soonyoung had stolen one long kiss from Jihoon. “Be careful, please.” He nodded.

 

Minghao kept glancing behind himself, watching as Jun and Wonwoo followed closely. “I can’t believe he’s having people tail us.” Minghao whispered, eyes trailing Jun as they walked some more. “Though, I will admit, having the hunky bodyguard is of great reassurance.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

 

“Stop drooling, he’ll notice”

 

“Maybe I want him too.”  Soonyoung cackled, sometimes his best friend was something else.

 

“Do you think we’ll really be alright?”  Soonyoung voiced, for the first time admitting that he was scared of what could happen. Minghao seemed to think about it, tilting his head in consideration.

 

“I don’t know, honestly. There’s a lot about him I don’t know. I’m sure there are things you don’t know either. Being in this mystery only adds to an illusion.” Minghao stopped, Soonyoung not far behind. “I don’t want to scare you, but I think you should be prepared for anything.” Soonyoung took his own fleeting glance at his new security guards, the men attentive to their every move.

 

“Okay, okay. You’re right. I should just be ready for whatever gets thrown at me. I can do that.” 

 

It’s not that hard to get accustomed to the security that followed them around. For the most part, they stick to themselves, only ever showing face when they came to and from school. No one particularly took notice. They were shadows, meant to follow. And even though Soonyoung never felt great danger, he found comfort in knowing there was someone lurking around, assuring that he was always safe.

 

“How’s Wonwoo doing?”  Jihoon asked one night, Soonyoung having snuck into his study to see him after he had finished his essay.

 

“Well, I think. He never really says.”  Jihoon chuckled, atesting to how reserved Wonwoo was. 

 

“Probably because you don’t ask.”

 

“Can I? I mean I just assumed he wouldn’t tell me.”  Jihoon frowned, closing the folder he had been hunched over for the last hour.

 

“They can be intimidating, but they’re real softies at heart.” 

 

“Like you?” Soonyoung tried, feeling a hint of pride at the soft smiled that Jihoon graced him with.

 

“Who says I’m soft?” He left his chair, huddling in close to where Soonyoung sat. “I’m a troubled man.” Soonyong wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his face into Jihoon’s abdomen.

 

“No matter how troubled you are, all I see is a big softie.” Jihoon loosened his grip, bending down to sneak a peck.

 

“Maybe for you.” That warmed Soonyoung, feeling like he was the only one ever allowed to see this side of Jihoon. The more time they spent together, the more Soonyoung warmed up to him, the more he felt himself falling. Jihoon seemed so cold before, so formal. With everyday they spent together, Soonyoung was seeing different sides to Jihoon. He was still stupidly formal, but he was sweet and sometimes he smiled and it made Soonyoung all the more lovestruck. But even with the vast progress, Jihoon still failed to mention his job to him. They talked about other things, surface level things. Jihoon never disclosed specific information. Soonyoung thought there was still a wall, still something preventing him from telling him all about himself. Though he didn’t mind it at first, the more Soonyoung found himself falling, the more he wished to know. He wanted Jihoon to trust him, to tell him all about his life. But maybe, it wasn’t the right time.

  
  


Thursday morning felt really weird. Jihoon had rushed out the door without a goodbye, Wonwoo assuring Soonyoung there was nothing to worry about. However, Jihoon failed to return home and Soonyoung was more worried when he sat by his door, the clock ticking away and still no Jihoon. If it were normal business he was attending to, he would have told Soonyoung, but he hadn't said a word, much less called him. Soonyoung was nodding off by the door, the time well past midnight now. He was scared.Not knowing where Jihoon was frightened him. 

 

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo stood over him with a worried expression.

 

“Hey, is Jihoon here yet?” Wonwoo shook his head, sad smile taking over his face.

 

“I don’t think he’ll be returning tonight.”

 

“Why not? Is he okay?” It hurt Soonyoung to think he didn’t know, wasn't aware. It seemed like Wonwoo knew, like he was told about whatever it was that Jihoon was doing. He felt left out and he felt tears pricking his eyes, a sniffle making Wonwoo bend down to pat his knee.

 

“He’s fine, really. Go get some sleep.” Wonwoo nodded over his shoulder and with a great sigh, Soonyoung stood up, going off to his room but not once having it in him to fall asleep. He tossed and turned, crazy scenarios running rampid in his thoughts. The moment he closed his eyes was the moment his nightmares started and he felt helpless, sitting against his headboard as he tried to think of something to do to calm him.  _ Jihoon? _ The white screen taunted him, long minutes stretching out before it was suddenly morning and he still had no answer. Minghao knocked on the door.

 

“You have twenty minutes before we have to leave!” He shouted through the door, not waiting for a reply. Soonyoung sagged further against his bed, not at all wanting to go to class. Still, school would probably be a heavy distraction so he threw on some sweats and called himself ready.

 

The school day dragged on, Soonyoung straining to stay awake with every lecture. He might have dozed off in his culture studies, body catching up to mind. He was exhausted, all he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep, however, wouldn’t come if he still didn’t know where Jihoon was. He stole a glance at his phone screen which still had no new messages. He wanted to cry. 

 

Soon, he was back to being pathetic against Jihoon’s door, Minghao watching him worriedly. “You’re just worrying yourself sick.” Minghao was right, of course Soonyoung was just too tied up in Jihoon’s well being and he wasn’t sleeping and he felt stressed. But the point of the matter was that Jihoon still wasn’t home and he couldn’t do anything about it. So he sat, Minghao letting him be, only coming around to drop off some soup and crackers. “Eat, you need some strength.” He was grateful for Minghao and he ate in silence, watching the clock with half hearted expectations. Jun found him that night and he sat with him for some time, Soonyoung feeling less hopeless with someone beside him.

 

“Do you know where he went?” He asked, hoping to be told, to let in on the secret. Jun remained silent, Soonyoung settling with the fact that he’d just never be informed.

 

“I do and I also know he’s okay. Trust me, you don’t need to wait here for him.” Those were only words, only words to ease him. Soonyoung wanted to see it himself, wanted to see Jihoon in front of him. He didn’t like hearing only affirmations. He wanted to see, seeing is believing. So, he didn’t move, not even when Jun tried to take him to his own bed. He kicked and pushed and Jun eventually let him be, promising him again that Jihoon was okay.


	11. 11

Four days, Jihoon was gone for four days and when he returned Soonyoung wasn't allowed to see him. He’d fallen privy to his own body, crashing after not having slept for almost 72 hours. He woke up in his own bed and when he went to try and wait outside of Jihoon’s bedroom again, Jun was standing there.

 

“He’s back.” He had said, Soonyoung making to open the door. Jun stopped him. “You can’t see him right now.” Hurt, Soonyoung tried again. Jun blocked the door.

 

“Why not?” He cried, feeling tears falling. All he wanted was to see Jihoon, why was he being denied?

 

“It was his orders.”

 

“Orders? What’s wrong with him?” Jun wouldn’t tell him and Soonyoung fell to the floor, crying even harder. This was stupid, Jihoon was stupid. They were all stupid. Minghao, eventually, coaxed him away and they sat in his room, Minghao immersed in his studies as Soonyoung stared at the wall. What was it Jihoon didn’t want him to see?

 

It was another few days before Soonyoung was granted access and by then the sadness he had felt had turned to anger and he had a scowl on his face as he entered Jihoon’s room. Yet, even with the anger that boiled inside him, he let a gasp fall past his lips when he took notice of Jihoon’s face.

 

“Oh my God.” He rushed toward Jihoon, he was still in bed. Jun had explained that he was hurt, but never would Soonyoung have imagined the sight he would be met with. A black eye- more green than purple as it was starting to heal. A cut lip, the red sharp against his otherwise peach colored lips. There was a slash, right above his eyebrow where someone presumably cut him. Soonyoung crashed down next to his bed, hand going to trace the injuries. “Wha- what happened?” Jihoon faced the other way, not wanting Soonyoung to see him. Soonyoung frowned, gently turning his head back. “Is this why you wouldn’t let me in?” He didn’t say anything but with the way he tried to hide, Soonyoung knew his assumption was right. “Who did this to you?” Even if he told him, Soonyoung wouldn’t know what to with that information. He couldn’t exactly avenge him, that would be looking for more trouble then Jihoon already seemed to be in.

 

“I can’t tell you.” His voice was hoarse, a cough following after. Soonyoung gave him the glass of water on his night stand. “I’m sorry, by the way. For not informing you about my whereabouts. Wonwoo told me you were waiting for me.” Soonyoung held his hand.

 

“Why can't you tell me?”

 

“I'm keeping you safe, the less you know, the better.” Soonyoung was unpleased with his answer, but he stayed quite. He played with Jihoon's fingers instead.

  
  


Jihoon stared at the sleeping boy at his bedside from the moment he had nodded off. He unwound their intertwined hands to pet his hair, feeling calmer as he saw Soonyoung safe. He hadn't been in any real danger, not yet, but Jihoon was starting to worry. People had talked, there were already those who knew. He couldn't keep Soonyoung a secret for long. 

 

Jihoon was already a target for many, his father's death instilling him into power all too soon. Many of the older generations wanted his gang, claimed Jihoon wasn't ready for the life. He was already twenty five, how much older did he need to be to be taken seriously? 

 

As a target, it meant those he loved where targets too and Soonyoung was most definitely on that list of people. He couldn't bear seeing anything happen to the young boy. He cared for him, much more than he had cared for anyone before. It's why he had him hide away, why he was being guarded at all hours. Jihoon couldn't take that chance.

 

He shifted slightly, wincing at the pain that spiked up his shoulder. His combat skills kept him steady for only so long, he was outnumbered in a matter of seconds. Thankfully, his men jumped in before anymore damage was done. But he still had the battle scars to prove it, to prove he was going to great lengths to assure Soonyoung's safety. He’d fight no matter how long, if it meant Soonyoung was out of danger.

  
  


Soonyoung played nurse for a while, tending to Jihoon as he was bedridden for a week. He brought him meals, feeding him besides Jihoon's protests. He told him about his day, trying his best to keep him entertained. He even made sure to clean up the wounds every day, so they wouldn't get any worse than they already were. Gentle fingers rubbed ointment along his face, small kisses pressed to his temple. Jihoon seemed to fluster at the intimacy but Soonyoung quite liked it.

 

The day came when Jihoon was once again roaming free, his new confidants handing him papers as he readied to leave. He kissed Soonyoung goodbye before leaving for the day.

 

“What happened to him?” Minghao finally got around to asking, school keeping him from the whole fiasco.

 

“I don't even know. He got hurt. He didn't tell me by who.” Soonyoung tapped the counter, mind straying as he wondered what Jihoon got up to most days.

 

“Do you ever wonder what he does all day?”

 

“You read my mind.” Soonyoung had not even the slightest clue what Jihoon did all day. He was out for the better part of the day, returning home at odd hours with more paperwork to do. It must be tiring, Soonyoung thought.

 

Jun walked in then, asking Minghao if he had an intention of leaving the house today. “Nope weekend's all clear. Why? Thinking about taking me on a date?” Jun coughed, shaking his head quickly. Soonyoung chuckled.

 

“I have combat training to get through. If you'll excuse me.” He bowed, running off to his training. Minghao turned excitedly in his seat.

 

“We have to watch that.”

 

“What?” 

 

“I have to see Jun training, imagine the muscles.” Soonyoung swore he saw drool. 

 

“How? He could be anywhere.” 

 

“I happen to know his favorite workout spot. Let's go.” Soonyoung was dragged out to the foyer. He glanced around for a moment or two before Mingaho was tugging him down. “Over there.” His eyes went in that direction, seeing Jun in a headband and muscle tee.

 

“This isn't the first time you've done this?” Minghao at least has it in him to look shy.

 

“I happened across him working out one day-” A voice suddenly cut through, the pair ducking more as the voice spoke.

 

“Ready to be taken down?” It was Wonwoo, dressed in similar attire and wearing a smile. Jun scoffed, fight mode activated as he offered a smirk.

 

“Maybe you should be asking yourself that.” He lunged, hands swiping against a broad chest. Wonwoo was just as quick, pushing at full force before throwing a kick to which Jun avoided. The were sparring in the grass, movements timed and precise as they battled for their own crown. Soonyoung was fascinated by it, eyes following their movements. When Jun struck Wonwoo’s shoulder, he fell backward and Wonwoo was pinned down in a second. “Guess you ate your words.” 

 

“Teach me!” Soonyoung popped out from behind his hiding post, Minghao reaching for him and failing. “Teach me to fight.” The guards looked at him oddly. “It’ll be useful, me knowing how to fight.” Jun let Wonwoo stand, the man coming toward Soonyoung.

 

“I don’t think it’s a great id-”

 

“Why? Wouldn’t it be a good thing if I knew how to fight. I could hold my own. Just in case.” He wanted them to teach him what he saw. He wanted to know how to fight- a part of it being for his own selfish reasons. Wonwoo stared at him for a long minute. He turned to Jun.

 

“Maybe as precaution, Jihoon might thank us later.” Jun scowled.

 

“Or beat us to death for giving him bruises. You don’t think he’ll get a few scrapes while we practice?”

 

“Don’t worry about Jihoon. I’ll deal with him.” Soonyoung hoped that they could trust him enough to let him deal with the gangster. Jun scowled for a few more seconds before he was sighing.

 

“Fine, but if I’m charged with murder for doing this, I’m coming after you. And you.” He pointed a menacing finger at Minghao and he stood up fully at being discovered. “Let’s get this over with.”


	12. 12

Jihoon came home late into the night, shoulders tense as he stepped through the hall. None of his men were waiting for him so he figured he could call it an early night and crawl into bed. He turned the light on in his room only to be met with Soonyoung on his bed. The boy was fast asleep. Jihoon neared him with a gentle smile, expression souring when he noticed the slight bruising on his arms. He touched his skin, wondering what had happened to Soonyoung. The paranoia inside him sat worried, flipping the boy some to see the rest of his body. At the movement, Soonyoung stirred awake. 

 

“Hey,”  He slurred, rubbing at his eyes. “You’re back.” Jihoon couldn’t take his eyes away from the stained skin and Soonyoung noticed. “I’m okay, really. Went a little hard with the training is all.”

 

“Training?” 

 

“I asked Jun and Wonwoo to train me to fight.” Jihoon’s face hardened.

 

“Why would you do that?” Soonyoung sat up, slinking himself around Jihoon’s standing form. Jihoon felt his shoulders fall and he cursed himself for being so vulnerable. Soonyoung just brought out this side of him.

 

“So you don’t worry so much.” Jihoon could understand why Soonyoung would want to learn, but he’d rather Soonyoung rely on him. He was here to take care of him after all.

 

“I’ll worry regardless.” Soonyoung leaned closer, catching Jihoon’s lips suddenly.

 

“I just don’t want to feel useless. If anything were to happen-”

 

“Don’t say things like that.” Soonyoung ignored his words.

 

“If anything were to happen, I want to know that I can get out of it on my own. Or at least I want to say I tried.” Jihoon wrapped his arms around the boy, never wanting to imagine such bad things. But in the life he lives, he knew there were bad things bound to happen. “Can I sleep here with you tonight? Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung sleeps pressed up against Jihoon’s chest, Jihoon more worried than he was before.

  
  


A normal day for Jihoon was as follows: wake up, visit a business or two, and fill out paperwork before bed. However, there were days- like today- where things went just a bit differently. He had a meeting to attend, one with another leader of a different gang. He had been summoned by his men, no explanation, simply a location. Jihoon arrived with his own men in tow, scoping the place with wandering eyes. The other man’s right hand man stepped forward. He patted them down before letting them step inside the cafe, the building entirely empty save themselves. Mingyu went to follow, but he was stopped. 

 

“I believe I only asked for you.” The man said. Jihoon nodded, affirmation that he’d be okay. Mingyu lingered by the door, keeping a watchful eye. “Nice to see you again.”

 

“It’s been a long time.” The last time Jihoon had met with Baekho was years ago, back when he was still the soon to be successor. He had shadowed a meeting with his father, Baekho fairly new to the scene. He talked a lot about going overseas and had been in China for almost all the years Jihoon has been leader.

 

“Five years now- if I did the math correctly.” He was sipping his coffee, looking ever so evil with that devilish smirk. “Had just turned of age.” Jihoon nodded. “Now you’re in charge of your own gang. How does that feel?”

 

“Why ask? You’ve been leading your gang for longer.” Jihoon was weary of Baekho. He still hadn’t figured out who attacked him that day. Baekho had just come back to the city, It all seemed too suspicious.

 

“Alright, enough with the small talk. I called you here to share some news.” He took another sip of coffee. “Hong Kong has bled me dry. I’ve been finding it harder to maintain businesses than when I first started, back in the days of melancholy and seeing what worked and what didn’t. But anyway, I’ll get right to the point.” His gaze was steady as he sized up Jihoon. “I’m broke, plain and simple. No money to my name, or enough to maintain my gang.”

 

“And this concerns me because?” Jihoon was in no mood for games and Baekho seemed like tease. The shift in his expression proved it.

 

“So bratty, ah well you’re still young.” He became wistful, if only for a moment, before giving Jihoon a hard gaze. “Your father was actually the one who invested in me, gave me his name to use when I was abroad. Inherently, my debt has now become your debt.” Seething, Jihoon stood up. He marched into Baekho’s space, his men going for their guns. Baekho called attention, attempting to relax the situation.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Jihoon said through gritted teeth, finding it very hard not to hit something right now. Baekho smiled lowly before standing.

 

“There’s paperwork to prove it.” A folder was handed to Baekho, one that was then placed in Jihoon’s grasp. He flipped it open, mouth going dry at the signatures he saw. All were from his father. All had zero dollars. Numbers were in the negatives and Jihoon was even more angry, flinging the folder to the wall.

 

“I call bull, there’s no way my father would so leniently sign himself away like that.”

 

“You don’t seem to know your father very well.” Jihoon saw red, crying out as he threw a punch. It was very audible, the sound of bones cracking, but Baekho didn’t call his men. He put his hand up, tensing and untensing his jaw as he met Jihoon’s eye again. “Some power you got there.” He winced as he went to laugh. “Shouldn’t have made you mad.” He turned to leave, second guessing himself as he was turned away. “Twenty seven million dollars will cover the debt. I need them by Wednesday.” Finally, he walked off.

  
  


Jihoon had money. Plenty of it. But twenty seven million dollars was still a lot, and to get in a matter of days, well one thing was sure. Jihoon had been screwed over.

 

The moment he stepped foot inside his house, he called for his men, all gathering at the kitchen table. He needed input. He needed answers.

 

“He wants you to pay how much?!” Seungcheol raged. “Who does he think he is?!” Jihoon tried to placate him and his men, all of them getting rowdier.

 

“Now, listen here,”  He started, commanding their attention. “If Baekho thinks he can step all over us, he’s got another thing coming.” Jihoon hadn't been stupid. Before he left, he’d grabbed the files again, placing that same folder on the table. “Joshua, I need you to do some recon. Something about this doesn’t seem right.” Those files had to be forged, there was no way his father would do such a thing. “Seungkwan, I need you and Vernon on surveillance. There’s more to Baekho’s visit then he lets on.”  The pair nod and they’re all dismissed, Jihoon retreating to his room. He wanted to rest, will this whole ordeal away. But sadly, the wasn’t the way his life worked. Thankfully, he had his distractions.

 

_ Would you like to go out tonight? _


	13. Chapter 13

Soonyoung was more than happy to be out with Jihoon. However, he sensed something wrong the minute they were in the car, even more now as Jihoon quietly ate his steak. Soonyoung reached for his hand, trying to be of some comfort.

 

"Is everything okay? You seem more distant today?" Jihoon merely smiled, the feeling never reaching his eyes. Soonyoung tried again. "You know you can talk to me. About anything." Jihoon still held back. He hardly ever mentioned what he did with his days, but they were closer now, much closer than before and maybe Soonyoung had broken some walls. 

 

"Don't fret, it's nothing you must worry over. I've got it under control." Soonyoung knew he was lying. He still kept up those walls. He wished Jihoon wouldn't.

 

Back home, Jihoon pulled him into his room. It was a matter of seconds before they were kissing, all tongue and teeth with Soonyoung pushed against the wall. Soonyoung knew he was trying to distract himself. And he was gonna let Jihoon use him. Because he didn't know what else to do.

  
  


Days went by in the same manner, Jihoon caught up in his musings all while letting off steam with Soonyoung at night. Soonyoung was more than worried, losing sleep as he thought about what could possibly be bothering his boyfriend. He knew something was up and he needed to know what it was.

 

“How about some more training today?”  Soonyoung asked Wonwoo. He was sitting at the kitchen table, eyes flickering briefly to Soonyoung.

 

“I’m a bit busy at the moment.”

 

“You guys have been really busy these days. Why is that?” His attempt at small talk made Wonwoo drop the papers he was reading.

 

“It’s for a confident matter that you don’t need to trouble yourself over. Why don’t you find Jun? He might be willing to help.” Soonyoung pouted. He knew trying to get information from him was a long shot, but it didn't mean it would stop him from trying.

 

“Can’t you tell me anything? Jihoon has been distraught about this for days! I just want to help.”

 

“You can help by staying out of it. The less you know, the safer you are.” Soonyoung just about had it with the mystery. He sighed in frustration.

 

“Fine. If I’m not needed here, I’m going out.”

 

“Take Jun with you! You’re safer in numbers!” Soonyoung was too angry to abide by his words. He grabbed his coat and stormed off, leaving the house on his own.

  
  


He found himself at the campus coffee house, milling over beverages as people side eyed him for halting the line.

 

“Sir, if you aren’t ready to order-”

 

“Give me a minute.” People groaned behind him and he finally chose at random, hating himself for being so worked up. He sat at the nearest table and checked his phone. It was silly to think Jihoon would notice his disappearance. If anything, he was probably glad he was out of his hair. Soonyoung felt so incompitent when it came to helping Jihoon. He had no idea what to do to help and it saddened him- to think he was just there, existing without purpose. Maybe not without purpose. He served as distraction. He was tired of only being a distraction.

 

When his order was called, he went to grab his drink, only for another hand to grab it first. “Oh, I’m sorry.” The man said, sweet smile as he retracted his hand. “We must have ordered the same thing.” Soonyoung nodded awkwardly, thinking the man was very strange. He was sure they called his name, not the drink order.

 

“Yeah, sorry.” He finally had the coffee in his hands and when he tried to leave, the man stepped closer. “Um-”

 

“This might seem very forward of me, but you’re really handsome.” Soonyoung faltered, mouth shutting as he felt embarrassment claw at him. He went to look at the man before him, all light skin and wavy inked hair. He seemed to be blushing. “Oh, I shouldn’t have said that. You must think I’m really-”

 

“It’s alright. Thank you I- I should get going.” He bowed quickly and ran the other way, wanting to leave the coffee shop. He thought he was in the clear once outside, but the man was still behind him.

 

“You’re Soonyoung, right?” The man was really starting to freak Soonyoung out. How did he know his name? “We have Economics together.” The sense of dread that had come over him eased at the mention of a class. So they shared a class. That made sense right? He turned to look at him again, finding his face was still unfamiliar. “Mr. Min, room 204?” That was indeed his class, but still the face before him was not one he recognized. “It’s alright if you don’t know me. I tend to sleep in his class.” Shyly, he rubbed at the back of his neck. He appeared less threatening in that way. Soonyoung’s quickened heart rate was becoming more stable.

 

“Ah, might explain things.” He had no idea what this man wanted. All Soonyoung wanted was to leave. “I really should go, I have someone waiting for me.” The man’s demeanor changed and he went rigid. Soonyoung felt his heart rate picking up again.

 

“My apologies. Don’t want to keep them waiting.” His gaze tried to be light, but Soonyoung could tell he was nervous. He gave the man a final smile before jogging away far enough where he was no longer in the other man’s line of vision.

 

Paranoia came creeping in and Soonyoung felt all the more stupid for not listening to Wonwoo’s words.

 

“Ah!!!” He shouted when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He was quick to react, doing the move Wonwoo had showed him when they were in training. The man that looked up at him was Jun. He groaned.

 

“Guess that training wasn’t for nothing.” He stood up, shaking his shoulders. “Might want to try it on someone else.”

 

“I thought you were someone else.” Soonyoung mumbled and Jun gave him a questioning look.

 

“Who did you think I was?” He didn’t want to be scrutinized.

 

“It’s not important.”

 

“Not important?! You do know who we’re talking about right? Everything you do is of importance to us! We have to assure you’re safe!” He crossed his arms, cold gaze still in place. “I believe someone told you not to leave the house alone.” Soonyoung felt ashamed for not following the rules, but he was angry and acting on impulse. “What’s important now, is that you’re safe. Let’s go before Jihoon really does have my head.” Jun let him get away with it for the time being, but Soonyoung knew he was in for a lecture when they got back.


	14. Chapter 14

It was like being under house arrest. Soonyoung was not to leave for the next two days, not even for class. His teachers were notified and Minghao would bring his assignment and it was all over the top if you asked Soonyoung. He settled with laying on his bed, hoping maybe Jihoon would see how bored he was and let him go back to class.

 

“Should have listened to me.” Wonwoo said matter of factly, dropping off lunch. Soonyoung scowled as he unwrapped the burger the man had brought.

 

“Nothing I can do about it now.”

 

“He was really worried, you know.” Guilt ate at him.

 

“Well maybe I am too.” He tried to hold his own, but he felt small suddenly, and he sighed. “I want Jihoon to depend on me.”

 

“He does depend on you.”

 

“No, he doesn’t. He uses me. All I’m good for is a quickie.” Wonwoo’s face fell and he went to sit beside the boy.

 

“I know dating Jihoon is… hard, to say the least. Jihoon is not used being in relationships. There’s social norms he doesn’t understand. But he tries. He really does. I’ve seen it. In his own way, he really does love you.” As much as the words were nice to hear, Soonyoung found himself unconvinced. He nodded though, so Wonwoo would leave. He just wanted to be alone.

 

It was starting to really bother him, that feeling of almost unrequited love. Sure he was with Jihoon and Jihoon cared for him, but it almost felt one sided. Like Soonyoung gave more than he got. Which, when getting down to schematics was very wrong. Jihoon provided him with a home and safety, but even those things felt like nothing. They were tangible where Soonyoung was looking for intangible. There was an emotional toll that Jihoon was creating on Soonyoung and he hated it.

 

And so that night, he stayed in his own room, not at all bothered with the time Jihoon arrived that night. The next morning went the same. He had no intention of leaving his room and Jihoon made no move to check on him. His heart hurt more.

 

By the third day, he assumed he was free to leave as he pleased and got ready for school. What he wasn’t expecting was the abundance of men in the kitchen, all of which looked at him like deer caught in headlights.

 

“What’s going on?” Mingyu was among them and he stood, the rest of the men doing the same. 

 

“Just having a meeting.” He offered. Everyone nodded, but it all felt forced and Soonyoung wanted to slap one of them just so he could get answers. Before he had the chance, Jihoon came in, looking just as startled by his appearance as the rest of them. He took note of the clothes.

 

“Are you going somewhere?”

 

“I thought we agreed only two days of skipping school.” Jihoon looked momentarily lost, but a sharp jab by Mingyu had him reeling.

 

“Ah, yes, well. Shall we make that three?” Soonyoung’s fist clenched.

 

“No, I’m done being ordered around! What reason do you have to keep me here?” Soonyoung didn’t expect a reply, but it hurt more that Jihoon made no intention to try. “I thought so.” He adjusted the straps of his bag. “I’m going to school, if you’ll excuse me.” He made to leave, but Jihoon called his name. His heart stopped. Was this it? Was he finally going to be given an explanation.

 

“Take Wonwoo with you. He should be outside.” Just like that, Soonyoung’s heart shattered. He didn’t bother with any more conversation. He went on his way. Wonwoo wasn’t out front and Soonyoung could care less. He left without protection. He was tired of it anyway.

  
  


Minghao had left early that morning, which meant that he would be out earlier. Soonyoung had a gap between classes and he thought he and Minghao could grab lunch. Right when he went to text him, he crashed into a body.

 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” When he saw who the person was, he stepped back. Standing before him was the man from the other day. He looked just as he had that first day, all smouldering good looks and soft smiles. He was less awkward though, more sure as he stepped forward.

 

“If it isn’t Soonyoung, my what a pleasure it is to see you.” He almost went for a hug, but Soonyoung placed his hands on his chest.

 

“Nice to see you, but I’m running late for class so…” The man still smiled, not looking like he was going to let Soonyoung leave anytime soon. 

 

“You know, I never formally introduced myself. My name’s Minhyun.” Pleasantries aside, the dread Soonyoung had felt when he first met him was rising and he felt the urge to run. Something was wrong, something was definitely wrong. “I know a lot about you. About who you know.” The soft smile grew wider, almost sinister. Soonyoung was wishing he had brought Wonwoo right about now. “See, I know that your boyfriend is a very influential person. Said boyfriend happens to owe my partner a lot of money.” Soonyoung gulped. “He had a deadline, one he missed by the way.” He was moving closer, zeroing in on Soonyoung until he had him pinned against a tree. “My partner isn’t very happy about it, so he sent me on a mission. He told me to find the most valuable thing Jihoon owned.” His face was centimeters away. “Do you know what that might be?” Soonyoung might have an idea.

 

In a matter of seconds, more men had arrived, ones that bound him and gagged him and ran past the school grounds to a runaway car. It felt like deja vu, but a hundred times worse. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

  
  


“Are you done with classes for today?”  Jun asked as he and Minghao walked across the campus. Minghao had a smug smile on his face.

 

“I am. How about a lunch date? I know this great sushi place-”

 

“Maybe it’s best we go home.” Minghao rolled his eyes. Jun was always rejecting his advances. One of these days, he was going to get him to accept. A phone call interrupted their conversation, Jun answering right away. A few words were shared, Jun eyes going comically wide as he shouted into the phone. “What do you mean he left again?! Is no one doing their job?! Yes, I’ll take care of it.” He started dialing a number.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“That little friend of yours decided to leave on his own again. At least this time they knew where he went.” The phone rang and rang and rang and Jun tried again. “He’s not picking up.” Frustrated, he pushed hard against the phone screen, cursing as he messed up the numbers. Minghao took his hand.

 

“Hey, calm down. Maybe he doesn’t want to talk to you. Let me try.” Seeing as they had no other choice, Jun let him do the honors. Minghao dialed his best friend’s number and they waited. They waited and waited and- “Well that’s weird, he usually always answers.” He tried again. This time, when the phone call went through, something was heard in the distance. Minghao picked up on it first. “Do you hear that?” Jun strained his ear, a muffled melody heard. “It sounds like- like-” An eerie feeling crept up his spine as Minghao rushed to the noise. He found Soonyoung’s phone on the floor, the boy nowhere in sight. Jun picked it up, assessing the scene with careful eyes. He found nothing and Minghao grew worried. “What’s going on?” 

 

“I’m not sure, but I can tell you now, it’s not good.” 

  
  


It felt like hours, hours of going in and out of consciousness until finally, Soonyoung was blinking his eyes open enough to see- nothing. The room he was in was dark and no matter how hard he tried to make out shapes it all meshed together. He groaned when tried to move, hands cuffed and behind his back making it all the more uncomfortable. He found that he could sit up, crying out when his legs hit against something. He tried to push himself upward, only to fall when his head hit metal framing.

 

Left helpless, he sank back down, tears on the verge of falling. He had no idea where he was. He wished Jihoon was there. He wished he had listened to him.

 

A ray of light blinded him as the door was pushed open, Soonyoung catching sight of just exactly where he was. More specifically, what he was in. “You’re awake.” The voice said, the light behind him not allowing Soonyoung to make out his features. The man crouched down studying him like one would an animal. Fitting, as Soonyoung happened to be trapped in a cage. “My are you a sight.” Soonyoung hated the way his voice curled around the words, like he was trying to be sexy. Soonyoung tried to be brave.

 

“Let me go!”

 

“Silly boy, you’re my grand prize. I could never.” He chuckled lowly, standing to his full height and towering over Soonyoung in a way that made him feel extremely small. “You’ll be the reason Jihoon crumbles.” No more was said, the man leaving without having revealed any of his face. Soonyoung fell back, sobbing as he realized his fate. All because he couldn’t be bothered to listen.


	15. Chapter 15

News travelled fast, Jihoon at the point of rage throwing a table when he saw Jun without Soonyoung. His men were already on the move, tracking Soonyoung through the dog tags Jihoon had given him. They weren’t just symbolic of his claim. They revealed where Soonyoung was at all times. Currently, he was on the bad side of town, Jihoon recognizing the area right away. “Call Baekho, we need to talk.”

 

Almost an hour later, Jihoon stepped through a dark alleyway, men in tow as he neared the space claiming to house Soonyoung. They heard a rustle. His men reacted fast. Seungcheol held a knife against the neck of one of Baekho’s men. “I’d think it’s best you keep me alive. I’m the only one who knows where your boy is.” Jihoon snapped, Seungcheol stepping away. “Aren’t playing fair are we?”

 

“Cut that crap, you’ve been playing dirty since the day you were born.” Minhyun shrugged, unbothered.

 

“You aren’t wrong. Bending the rules is a lot more fun.” He should of seen it coming. Had the forethought that this may have been a trap. It was a bloodbath, men piling in to outrank Jihoon’s. They fought, fought hard because Soonyoung still needed to be found. Minhyun laughed evilly. “Baekho wasn’t kidding when he said you loved that boy.” Jihoon acted on impulse, throwing himself forward without restraint. If he wasn’t going to play fair, it was only in Jihoon to do the same. He kicked, punched, even went as far as biting. Minhyun cried out, slumping to the ground in pain. “You little-” He recovered fast, pulling a gun. Everyone seemed to freeze, noticing the big showdown. “Don’t think I have it in me?” This was life they were playing with and Jihoon could only do so much.

 

“Of course you do. You’re the reason my father’s dead.” A hint of recognition flashed across his face, Jihoon taking the opportunity to kick the weapon out of his hand. He pulled his own gun, aiming it right for Minhyun’s forehead. “I can’t believe I trusted you.” Minhyun had been the reason his father lied six feet underground. He had pulled the trigger. It was confirmed, not only by a witness, but by some of Baekho’s men. Now before him stood his father’s killer and he was ready for revenge. “He deserves justice.”

 

“He deserved pain. You don’t know as much as you think you do” Jihoon’s teeth gritted. He was seconds away from first degree murder.

 

“Tell me what I’m missing then, huh!? What is it that I don’t know?” Minhyun zipped his lips. That action was not helping him in any way. “Fine, keep tight lipped. No matter what, it’s your blood on the line not mine.” He loaded the gun, firmly set in putting a bullet through his head. Seconds before he could pull the trigger, Baekho arrived.

 

“My, my are we ferocious.” He had his hands in the air, signaling he wasn’t armed. Men followed him though, Jihoon knowing they carried one no matter what. “Not even going to let my man talk.”

 

“I gave him the chance, he resisted.” Baekho smiled, coming closer. He went to stand beside Minhyun.

 

“That’s my boy.” Mihyun beamed up at him and for a split second, Jihoon felt remorse. “If you plan on killing him, you’ll have to kill me first.” He stepped forward, forehead right at the barrel of the gun. “Go on, kill me. I know you want to . . .” The playful taunt had Jihoon seething and he shot- “What was that a warning shot?” Baekho was smirking, reveling in the fact that as cold hearted as Jihoon was, he had a soft spot. Especially when it came to love. “Admit it, you just want to know where Soonyoung is. You never meant to kill us.”

 

“Where is he! WHERE IS HE?!?” Baekho laughed, clapping his hands as men dumped a metal cage on the ground. A second glance showed that Soonyoung was in it. “Soonyoung . . .” His voice was just above a whisper, gun dropping as he went to his side. Soonyoung cried out.

 

“NO!, Don’t! This is what they want- “

 

“Hey, Jihoon. Say hi to your father for me.”  _ Bang _ . His life flashed before his eyes. When he was young, when his father died, when he met Soonyoung. It all flooded his vision, right before the world went black.

  
  


Baekho was long gone, leaving only Jihoon’s men to carry off Jihoon’s body to safety. Jun broke open the cage, Soonyoung a sunken mess beside Jihoon as he lay lifeless in his arms. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.” He wailed, fingers tracing the curve of Jihoon’s lips. “You were supposed to be okay. You can’t leave me now. I-I love you . . .” Jun had helped him up, had let the others circle around Jihoon and heave him to the car. He looked so pale as they carried him away, almost peaceful. Soonyoung cried harder. “I love you!” He shouted, like it would make things better, like it had some sort of magical healing power. He wanted it to. He wanted Jihoon to be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

The world blurred into white walls, people coming and going, but one stayed the same. Soonyoung hadn't moved from his spot for almost four hours. The doctor still hadn't met him, he still stayed uninformed. Wonwoo was with him, seated beside him with just as gloomy of an aura. "Why did it end up like this?" Soonyoung whispered his dispears, wishing all was different, almost wishing he hadn't come into Jihoon's life. He felt like he was to blame. He was the distraction. He was always the distraction.

 

"Who could have known. We'd always been weary of Baekho. Who would have known him to be this despicable?" Wonwoo sighed, lugging a tired arm around a tired Soonyoung. "Regardless, he's still on our radar and we plan on fixing this injustice."

 

"That doesn't fix Jihoon." They had arrived with an unconscious Jihoon, the boy still breathing but barely. Doctors rushed him to the ER, but it's been quiet since then and Soonyoung is starting to hate the silence.

 

"Lee Jihoon." Soonyoung bolted up, rushing to the doctor in a matter of seconds. "Friends and family?" Soonyoung nodded, just wanting him to get out with it already. "The bullet grazed minimally past all vital organs. Had it been just slightly to the left and he wouldn't have made it." It set off tears. Tears Soonyoung had no idea he had been keeping in. "He'll be alright with due time. As for now, he'll have to stay on bed rest for a month though. His body needs it's rest." The doctor told them they'd be able to see him in another half hour and Soonyoung, just broke. Another sea of tears crashed down, Wonwoo catching him as he fell. The relief that washed over him was just that heavy. He could breathe easy. Jihoon was safe.

 

When Jihoon came to, the first thing he noticed was a lump by the bed. Further inspection revealed it to be Soonyoung and the sight made him feel at ease. Soonyoung wasn’t with the bad guys anymore. He went to sit up, but a shooting pain on his left shoulder made him fall back. He hissed at the pain, Soonyoung waking at the sound. “Jihoon…” Once his eyes adjusted, he met Jihoon’s eyes, tears welling. “You’re awake.” Disbelief was evident in his voice and Jihoon hated himself for causing him so much pain.

 

“I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused. Believe me, I won’t let him get away with what he did to you.” Soonyoung smiled small, placing his hand over Jihoon’s on the bed.

 

“Don’t stress about it. The doctors say you’ll be taking a months time of bed rest.” Jihoon went to protest, but Soonyoung squeezed his hand. “Please- just take it easy. This was scary for me. You scared me so much.” The waterworks were finally coming, tears falling and Jihoon even more upset with everything.

 

“I never meant for any of this to happen to you.” He never meant to hurt Soonyoung, in any way. He felt like he’s done him wrong. In more ways than one. 

 

“I know you didn’t. Can we forget this, at least for now?” There were a lot of things Jihoon wished to forget and although this wasn’t one of them, for now he’d grant this request. He nodded and Soonyoung placed a gentle kiss on the back of Jihoon’s hand. “Thank you. I love you.” The words made Jihoon’s breath catch, wide eyes as Soonyoung simply closed his eyes. He was probably so tired, so out of it. He must not know what he said. But Jihoon knew. And he’d be lying if he didn’t say he loves him too.

  
  


It was almost a week before Jihoon was discharged, immediately shoved into his own bed by Soonyoung. “If you need anything. I’m here. You’re not allowed to leave this bed.”

 

“Not even to the bathroom?”  He was going for something lighthearted, but Soonyoung only sighed. Jihoon frowned. “Hey, I’m sorry. I know this is stressing you out.” He pulled Soonyoung down with him, the boy letting himself get comfortable on Jihoon’s right side. Jihoon’s hand went straight to Soonyoung’s hair, gently trying to coax him to comfort. “I’d get it if-if this is too much for you.” Soonyoung- who had barely started to relax- shot up, alarmed at Jihoon’s words.

 

“What? No, it’s not too much.” 

 

“Soonyoung, my life has never been easy. This, what happened to us, it’s only the beginning. Especially, since, Baekho is still out there. You’re in a whole world of danger. Before it gets worse… I wouldn’t be mad if you left.” Jihoon’s voice quivered, in a way that was very unexpected for him. He hardly showed his emotions, but he’d finally hit his all time low and all that was left to do was break down. Soonyoung surprised them both, taking the lead as he cradled Jihoon into his chest. It was a little awkward and Jihoon was still sort of crying, but his shoulders eventually sagged in relief. Even though he said all that, he wanted Soonyoung to stay. He just means so much to him.

 

“Jihoon… I… I love you. I love you so much.” Hearing it again, Jihoon felt it all the more surreal. Soonyoung was being so sincere. He was being so caring and here was Jihoon, still with his walls up. HIs life was hard. It was hard letting people in. Jihoon clung onto the fabric of Soonyoung’s sweatshirt. Never wanting to let go, never wanting what they have to go away. There was a lot of stuff they would still need to work on. Jihoon knew he had to stop hiding himself away.

 

“I love you so- so much.” The world felt almost complete, even with this only being the start of a new chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may be rather abrupt, but this chapter is sort of the end?? OkAy, but hear me out. I kind of lost where I was going with this originally so I can't seem to figure out where I want this story to go next. I think what will happen is I'll add like a sort of epilogue after this, to show a progression of time and not leave it sooo.... unsatisfying. Depending on what I need to write to make loose ends meet, it might even be two parts. We'll see, but uhh yeah. look out for that


End file.
